The Castle Zentrum
by Because-Hetalia
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a castle. In that castle, the royal family went about there normal royal duties... but was royalty all that it was assumed to be? Who exactly assumed this anyway? Well, below the castle, there lived two twin peasant boys. One day, they discover something, and that thing discovered changes there lives forever. [ More information on first chapter ]


Authors note:

**I'm only posting all of this once.**

DISCLAIMER ALERT: I do NOT own the book this story was based on. I did NOT put it as a parody, because the book apparently wasn't a subject!

The Castle Corona is a _wonderful_ book written by Sharon Creech

For the story, I did **NOT** just copy the text and change the names. I did change and edit so it could fit the characters and plot used. I re-named the Castle to the Castle Zentrum, because Zentrum meant heart in German. My chapters may be even longer, if you have read the story.

I'll warn you here and now, there are parings in this story. Two of which are married, and it's PruHun and SuFin. The other ones are heavily hinted. Some of the pairings are not my cup of tea, but I chose them because they relate to the character, so please read, even if some parings are funny! Parings aren't all that matter '^ '

Rated T for language and perverted people e u e

Enjoy~

* * *

**Once there was a Castle high on a hill**,

and a King who was tired of his 'awesome' worship and longed to be left alone

and a Queen who wished for peace and solitude, her king to sometimes shut the fuck up.

and a Prince who loved magic and poetry, and having his splendid isolation

and a Spare Prince who loved women and himself

and another Spare Prince who loved weaponry and tomatoes

and a Hermit who was wise, but had an anime obsession

**And there was a Village, down in the valley**,

and a Peasant Boy who dreamed of food and being someone's hero

and another Peasant boy who dreamed of horses and being noticed

and a Boss who dreamed of money and vodka

and a Cloaked Man who kept secrets.

A peasant boy and his brother squatted down at the edge of a river, filling their empty buckets with fresh water for their boss. The eldest, Alfred, stole a glance around him, peeking out for any strangers who dared observe or tell on them; he had quickly learned that most people didn't let small things slide with ease. When the American confirmed the coast clear, the normal huge grin stuck on his face, a quick sign that he was up to something.

Mischief, as always, was on his mind, and he had no problem in getting into things he shouldn't. With those large clear blue eyes, any other maiden who had yet to realize his peasant position, swooned, and he would almost always get out of the trouble that mischief caused.

And yes, he always loved that, the fact that he was handsome. Ha, what was wrong with knowing and believing so? It was true, and it certainly didn't help his rather large ego. Alfred Jones was quite attractive and very well built; his strength was remarkable for his age. His dirty blonde hair was always tousled in a rather endearing way, nobody viewed it as messy. His smile never seemed to crack, but one thing he always cracked was his jokes, that lead to his loud booming laughter.

Alfred nudged his younger brother's arm with his elbow to get his attention "Dude, dude….what if we built a small boat, you know, with the wood from the trees…." he began eagerly "and rowed down the river?" his brother looked up at him, at first with slight confusion, and annoyance. Couldn't he do what he was told to do in peace?

The youngest, Matthew, was the careful one, and often forgotten about because of his calm, silent nature. Being observant and quick to learn, it opened chances for him to get him out of the trouble his brother would always get them in.

Then again, there was always the fact that they were twins. He was always mistaken for his loud obnoxious brother, with the almost identical hair and eye color. Ah, how it annoyed him so! He hated whenever someone would scream out his brother's name into his face, even his boss made the casual mistake.

However, Matthew Williams always understood his sibling's intentions, and most of the time was able to escape the soon catastrophe. In this case, the younger boy was oblivious into any trouble they could get in at the moment, and quickly a small smile formed onto his lips, replacing the confused expression "Hm? What would we find, if we built the boat, eh?"

"That the river winds round and round the whole village—" Alfred responded immediately, eyes shining.

Matthew sighed, but the smile remained "And up and down the hills—"

"—until it reaches the Castle Zentrum! Because, you know, that's where all rivers lead, somewhere special, yeah?"

"…if you say so, Al, however you don't exactly have evidence for it-"

"Well they do now, okay?"

"A-ah, sure…well, once we reached the Castle-"

These two played this game often, in the time they should've been using to work. Most of the time it was just because Alfred was bored and needed some easy entertainment. The game was made up of sentences, creating their own stories about the two of them going on adventures, and it was quite enjoyable once they got into it.

They kept going up to the point where the small back and forth brainstorming turned into quite the wild adventure story. In no time at all, the brothers began to lose track of time, both rambling and obsessing about the many things they would discover in the castle, the villains they would encounter, the medals they would be awarded!

Alfred was just about to boast on how he instantly was the brave and always successful hero, slaying the villain and the dragon ('Every villain has a dragon Mattie' Alfred had decided at some point in time. You don't see Matthew disagreeing, so dragon it is, and dragon it would always be) with swift movements and a sharp sword, until he was interrupted by a loud, fierce sound:

Horses making their way along the path behind them, and going rather quickly for just an afternoon stroll.

Through the trees that surrounded the river, hiding them, the two boys peeked through to see what the fuss was about, eyes widening at what they say galloping up the path. A black horse ridden by a black-cloaked rider came into clear view, pausing to give a swift glance behind him.

The rider barked something inaudible to the twins, directed to his mount, and cracked his leather whip a few more times against the horse's side with painful sounding thwacks, the horse neighing and whining as if in protest, however picking up its pace obediently, as if the thought of bucking was something the horse should resent himself for.

A moment later, more horses followed the black one's lead, ridden by other men, their golden medallions shimmering on their red coats "the king's men, knights…" Alfred gasped in a voice slightly louder than a whisper, recognizing there attire: Blood red vests and the Kings seal engraved on the glimmering gold medals. Matthew nodded, and hushed his noisy brother as the last of the riders came into a view, trotting rather slowly.

"Like, halt! Halt and return what you stole!" a long haired blonde shouted. He was different from the other men, and wore a flashy pink vest instead of the red; causing him to stand out like a light in the pitch black "Feliks….." another guard shook his head and groaned, lifting a free hand to massage his forehead, the poor knight had developed a headache from his partner's continuous girl like chatter "don't you remember any of the king's orders? You say it like this, and always like this….." he cleared his throat:

"Halt, thief! Halt, in the name of the king!" he roared, his horse whining in retort to the unexpected booming into his ear. Feliks rolled his eyes, sticking his bottom lip out in a petty way to show his disgust and disapproval "that sounds so last century Mathias, even my horse agrees. Don't you, my beaut?" the horse neighed as if in agreement, which put a dazed grin on the Polish man's face. Polish was what the two boys had assumed, judging the accent "also your breath stinks, like, onions or something, not attractive at all"

"Of all people to be paired with, dammit, they chose me… How someone like you even gets hired, hell, even CONSIDERED for this, is a mystery to me." "Felkis, come on, you're not even wearing the proper-" he was at a loss for words, pointing angrily at his partners 'wicked hipster pink' vest. Felkis opened his mouth to protest, but the Dane (another obvious accent) had reached his boiling point "Pink. Fucking pink- no, no, I'm done, I'm leaving. You can stay here and trade makeup tips with your horse" Mathias sped up, leaving the whining man in the dust "H-hey! Wait up Mathie!" he wailed, giving his horse a pat on the rump to get him running "Don't judge my perfect outfit! Like, take a look at your hair sometimes! Also, Butterscotch only wears lip gloss! Blush is, like, bad for his complexion!" his complaining didn't stop as he hurried behind Mathias, soon fading down the path.

Everything was silent for a while. Alfred and Matthew held their breaths, not opening their mouths for any reason until they were certain that were the last of the knights. Listening in on conversations someone with a royal status had like that was forbidden and resulted in punishment, since everyone knew that anything as serious as a thief, would be important. A rather serious matter, it was, stealing from the king!

"Oh God, no…." Matthew murmured with fearful corn blue eyes "A thief?" he glanced at his older brother for confirmation. Oh, how he wished he hadn't listened! He would have nightmares for quite some time; the poor younger boy wasn't exactly the bravest male in the Kingdom. "A thief..." Alfred had sounded almost in awe, his own clear blue eyes shining instead of quivering; opposite to his brother "cool…."

"A-ah?! Cool?! N-not cool! Because if they catch him—"

"Heh, I bet they'll slice off his head. Beheading, it's what they do, you knew that, right—"

"No, I was going to say prison, it all depends and what was taken, eh…..but okay, if you say so." he shook his head swiftly, jumping back to the point he was trying to make "but still, Alfred, this is serious!" he whined "you're acting so oblivious to the danger we could've been in, may be in! And boss will—oh, oh no, Alfred we have to go back to boss!"

"Whatever….." the American ignored his brother's complaints. He stood in thought for a while, until he smiled suddenly, grabbing his brothers arm "let's follow them! Come on brah, I wanna see what happens next!" He snatched up his bucket and hurried up the bank, water spilling behind them, making a damp trail. Matthew at first opened his mouth to angrily retort, but what could he do? It would be on his behalf if Alfred got into trouble and he wasn't there to help. So, the quieter one obediently followed his brother, both of them swiftly looking both ways before crossing the path, noting the deep tracks the horses made.

Entering the forest on the other side, Alfred let out a startled shriek as he tripped over something. Matthew's bent over him, giving him a concerned frown "Al, you alright? What did you trip over?" the other shrugged, getting up and turning over. He glanced at the spot he had tripped at, and gasped "Matthew" he whispered, pointing "l-look…..in the leaves…"

There, hidden in the autumn leaves, was a leather pouch with the King's royal seal sown in a lovely gold thread so that it stood out, almost shining among the vibrant yellow and orange. Matthew quickly put his arm out in front of his brother, shaking his head wildly. He already could tell what he was thinking.

"A-Al, we shouldn't, this is probably what was stolen! We should return-" Matthew was quickly cut off, pushed aside so Alfred could snatch up the pouch, his blue eyes shining curiously and mischievously. Of course, Alfred knew how dangerous and wrong this was, but that was what intrigued him. Such a discovery like this would only happen once, and it wasn't like he would keep it, right?

He would return it once he got a quick peek, right?

"In here" he grabbed his brother's arm, leading his brother into the thicket, where they crouched, paused, and listened. They listened out for the king's men, just one more time, just in case. Nothing could be risked in a situation like this.

All was silent.

* * *

Authors Note:

Reviews give me the happy wiggles e w e


End file.
